Control
Control by Janet Jackson is a song that was featured in the Season Three episode Hold On To Sixteen. It is sung by New Directions for their Sectionals performance, as part of the Jackson Medley. Quinn opens the number, and Artie and Blaine sing lead. Lyrics Quinn: This is a story about control, My control. Control of what I say, Control of what I do And this time I'm gonna do it my way I hope you enjoyed this as much as i do Are you ready? i am 'Cause it's all about control And i've got lots of it Blaine: When I was 17, I did what people told me, uh! I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me But that was a long ago I'm in Quinn: Control Artie: Never gonna stop Quinn: Control Blaine: To get what I want Quinn:Control Artie: I got to have a lot Quinn: Control Blaine: '''And now I'm all grown up '''Artie: First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy But now I know I got to take Quinn: Control Blaine: Now I've got a lot, ow! Quinn:Control Artie: '''To get what I want '''Quinn: Control Blaine: I'm never gonna stop Quinn: Control Artie: '''And now I'm all grown up '''Blaine and Artie: Jam, wooh wooh Artie: Rebel, that's right I'm on my own, I'll call my own shots Thank you Blaine: Got my own mind I wanna make my own (with Artie: '''decisions) When it has to do with my life, my life '''Artie: I wanna be the one in control So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance, uh! Blaine: It's what I got, because I took a chance Artie: I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life (Quinn: Ooh) Blaine: So make your life a little easier When you get the chance just take (Blaine and with New Directions: '''Control, ooh ooh) '''Artie: Now I've got a lot, ooh Quinn: Control Blaine: To get what I want, ow! Quinn: Control Artie: I'm never gonna stop Quinn: Control Blaine and Artie: Now I'm all grown up, wooh! Free-ee at last Blaine: Out here on my own Ooh ooh ooh yeah, Quinn: eee Blaine and Artie: Now control this! Uh! Artie: Cuz I've got my own mind Wanna make (With Quinn: my own decisions) When it has to do with my life Blaine: ''' I wanna be the one in control '''Blaine, Artie and Quinn with New Directions: I'm in control, uh I'm in control, ah I'm in control, uh I'm in control (Artie: Ah) Trivia *During the performance a camera man can be seen. http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvtfw2I1YD1qcnsdmo1_500.jpg *This is the first New Directions perfermance that Blaine sings in, the first perfermance he was in was'' "You Can't Stop the Beat"'' Photos QuinnC.png NDC.png BlaineSamC.png BlaineC2.png BlaineC.png ArtieC.png Control-HOTS.png Controlstill.PNG Videos thumb|300px|right|Control Performance thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7